My Super Switch
by SomeMr.Lfangirl
Summary: Me and My family get to go to the Mushroom Kingdom. We need to get to get home. Please R&R! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey people! I'm back with a new story!**

**Toad: Help me! **

**Me: Shut up! **

**Hemi: Grrrrrrrrr**

**Me: This not goanna end well so R&R**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Nintendo owns us! Sorry Wrong script! Well She dose own her self. Nut not her broter.**

**Me: *Face palm***

One day me and my bro where starting Mario party 9

"Daisy!" I scream

"Bowser'' Dustin (My bro)

I started the system. Then a bright light blinded us all

I soon could see again. I looked around. I sat in a orange dress

I thought ' Who was I? Where am I?' Left to me I see I see my bro as a turtle. He soon woke up he asked me

"Where are we?" He asked. I took a deep breath

"Where in the Mushroom Kingdom!" I said existed . His face instantly dropped.

"WHAT!" He screamed at me. I backed up a little.

" Yes ,also your Bowser and I'm Daisy." I said a smile coming to my face.

" Aw why couldn't be Waluigi?" He wined. I rolled my eyes.

" I didn't control this! If I did I would have done a long time ago." I said

" Ok how do we get out of hear?" He asked me.

" I! DON'T! KNOW!" I scream at him. We start to brain storm.

**Me: Ok I'm stopping there!**

**Toad: *Rolls eyes* Whatever.**

**Me: BE QUIET!**

**Toad: *Shivers***

**Me: Thought so. See you latter people! **


	2. A new member!

**Me: What the... No reviewers?**

**Toad: Because you're a terrible writer.**

**Me: Ok if you disagree review!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own Nintendo **

**Me: I own myself!**

Me and my brother sat for like an hour trying to get an idea.

" I got it! " He screamed right into my ear.

"OW!" I yelled rubbing my earlobe and looking at him clearly mad.

"Sorry but do you want to go home?" He asked me.

'' NAWWWWWW!'' I screamed at him.

''Arf arf arf!'' We heard a dog bark. We turned to see Hemi **(Yes the one from the AN.)**

''… Okkkkkkkk'' I say. I took the dog and hugged him. '' Anyway what's your idea?

''…. I forgot'' He said. My eye twitched.

'' HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR IDEA!'' I screamed at him. We sat trying to think again.

**Me: Stupid rash *Itch itch* from the dead grass * Itch* and writers block. And somebody flamed my Dimimi story ****.**

**Toad:*opens mouth to talk***

**Me: NOT NOW!**

**Toad:* Shuts mouth***

**Me: R&R *Itch***


	3. Chapter 3 Another member!

**Me: HIZEZ!**

**Toad: She got candy from her cuzzys birthday**

**Me: DON'T OWN NINTENDO!**

Soon we heard a thump. I was still cross with my brother. We turned to see…luigi123!**(Aka Aaron!)**

"Dang of all people we get him!" I mumbled. Then I looked up ''Hey Aaron!'' I said having a fake smile.

"No I'm WARIO!" He said. "But Hi Daisy" He said teasingly.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him. Clearly mad. Dustin stepped up.

"She's mad at me.'' Dustin said.

"Arf arf grrrrrrrrrrr" Hemi growed

"Hem no.'' I said.

**Me: Ok I want some OC'S for my story. Also updates will come short because of wighters block Sorry bout that.**


	4. 4 More people!

**Me: Ok I want one OC for the next chapter. The first person to leave their OC info gets there OC in here!**

**Toad...**

**Me: Toads in a gag today. Also I don't own Nintendo.**

Me, Dustin, Hemi and Aaron then sat STILL thinking when we herd three thumps and saw our other three cuzzys Mia, Char, and Alex…. But they looked wired Mia was Rosalina. Char was Peach. And Alex was Bowser Jr.

"Okkkkkkkkk….." I said. We all looked at each other before Char said "I hate pink" She pointed to the dress.

"Well i look good." I said.

"Me to." Mia said.

Dustin joined in "I'm a koopa" All of us snickered

"I'm a WARIO!" Aaron said. We all looked at him.

"We're princesses!" Me, Mia, and Char said.

"Any ways lets try to get out of here." I screamed shoving a fist in the air.

"….Epic." Aaron said.

**Me: Ok that's it. But thanks you soooooo much ****Malica15For your review. Any one tell me what person do you want to be in this but ONE OC!R&R**


	5. Chapter 5 : Not a chapter

**Hey guys sorry about no chapters. I need to get a new laptop. The next chapter will be you in About 2 or 3 weeks. But I'm good on OC's. **

**And My Luigi and Daisy story is going in a hiatis. If you hae a idea PLEASE pm me.**

**Also Thanks every body for revewing and staying with me. 3 you guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6: OCZ!

**Me: Ok I got two OC for this chapter! Thanks GirlNamedFede and RoseMarrie Fanfics!**

**Dimentio: We don't own Nintendo!**

**Me: I also have a note about My Luigi and Daisy story...I'm stoping it for now! I will take any ideas. If you have one PLEASE pm me! Thanks.**

**Dimentio :Now sit back and enjoy the show!**

**Me: And R&R! And my birthday is almost here. Try to guess. Closes person gets there OC in the story!Also I decided that everyone just get to be themselves soooo. **

I was walking with my dog at my side. We heard two voices arguing about something. Hemi looked at me as I nodded and we continued to find the voices.

We soon find two girls arguing about something as we walk up to them .

"Hello?" I say. The two girls turn to me. The girl with red hair speaks first.

"Hi my name is Sofia. And this is Twilight."

"Hey." Twilight says. She has green eyes and brown hair.

"I'm Isabella. But everyone calls me Bella, and this is my dog Hemi. I say. (No Isabella is not my real name)

"Cool. But is anyone else here?" Sofia questions.

" Ya some of my family. But there fighting about how to get out of here." I answer her question.

I tell them to follow me and we head back to where the other's are. Just to see them fighting.

"One sec." I say to the girls. I turn to my family and scream "SHUT UP!''

They all stop fighting and look at me. They all look at me like I have snakes for hair.

"Thank you. Anyway, this is Sofia and Twilight" I say pointing to the girls in order.

''Cool" They all say together.

''Oh and stop fighting you guys. It's not helping anything.'' I say. They all put there heads down.

"Fine…." They all start mumbling about me.

Hemi soon starts tugging on his leash. I knew he wanted to see Dustin and I let go. He bolts to Dustin and knocks him over.

"Ha ha that's awesome!'' I say laughing.

" And how right you are!" Sofia says. Giggling.

''Yup.'' Twilight says. She is also giggling

"I hate you Bella!" Dustin says as Hemi licks him.

''Good!'' I shoot back. He finally pushes Hemi off.

**Me: Done!**

**Dim: Let me guess.**

**Me: Don't…..R&R guys!Love you people! **

***Toad randomly walks in* **

**Toad: Sup guys?**

**Me and Dim: XD XD **


End file.
